


《马德里不思议》

by AnuoEuphemia



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-02-16 03:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18682909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnuoEuphemia/pseuds/AnuoEuphemia
Summary: 托雷斯成了霍格沃茨的飞行课教授。





	1. 飞行课教授

**Author's Note:**

> 时间线混乱。  
> 算是大三角吧。  
> 结局萨乌托。

萨乌尔抱着他的课本从图书馆匆忙地离开，他刚完成了魔药学教授布置的作业，两卷羊皮纸的论文让他觉得看什么都是一连串缠绕的英文字母。现在是一年级的飞行课，这之后他们可以使用场地练习魁地奇，萨乌尔还有时间回到宿舍放下书顺便让自己清醒清醒。

下午的阳光正好，湖边有三三两两聚在一起聊天的学生，同为魁地奇队成员的学妹向他挥手，萨乌尔对她和她的同伴们笑了笑，女生整理了一下自己的长袍，询问道，“刚从训练场回来吗？”萨乌尔原本想要离开的脚步停下来，疑惑道，“不，我之前在图书馆，训练不是还有一会吗，一年级们还没下课。”

女生睁大了眼睛，“所以你还不知道？”萨乌尔对这样的反应摸不着头脑，他不过是写了一篇论文，霍格沃茨已经变样子了吗，“知道什么？”女生似乎还想卖个关子，但她的同伴已经忍不住开口道，“新的飞行课教授到了，现在在给一年级上课。”

这件事萨乌尔是知道的，之前的飞行课教授请假了，这学期剩下的课都找了新的教授来代班，萨乌尔本人对这件事兴趣不大，他早就不是连召唤扫把都要花去十分钟的一年级了，与飞行课教授的交集不过是对方是魁地奇比赛的裁判。

“你知道他们找了谁来代课吗？”提到新来的教授，女生的神色和声线都变得激动，萨乌尔脑海里飞快地闪过平日里他们讨论中提到最多的几位魁地奇明星，其中包括他最想见的那个人，但又立刻否决了自己，今年有魁地奇世界杯，这些职业选手怎么也不会来霍格沃茨当教授。

“谁？”他问道，女生的热情丝毫没有被他敷衍的配合所浇灭，“你会为你的冷淡态度而后悔的萨乌尔。”她说道，“是费尔南多.托雷斯！你平均十分钟就要提到一次的那个费尔南多.托雷斯！”

萨乌尔几乎都能听见脑子内部发出的“轰”的声响，狂喜之前是本能地对以为不可能的事情的否定，女生看着他傻在那里，翻了个白眼，“是真的，你的南多来了，现在就在训练场上。”下一秒她看见萨乌尔将手里所有的书塞进了那个已经不堪重负的书包里，再将书包甩在肩上，匆匆丢下一句再见就朝着训练场狂奔而去。她毫不怀疑现在就算是萨乌尔的论文掉在地上碎成渣他也不会有心思回头多看哪怕一眼。

训练场今天极其的热闹，萨乌尔在人群中几乎寸步难行，他放弃了向前挤，在附近相对僻静的树荫下放下书包，拿出魔杖施了一个漂浮咒。俯视的视角能够很轻易地看见学生之中的托雷斯，一年级的课程才刚开始，所以托雷斯甚至没有骑上扫帚，只是站在原地纠正学生们的动作，提醒他们注意事项。

托雷斯是个好老师，这一点萨乌尔一直都知道，同时他也可以非常自豪地说，自己是他的第一个魁地奇学生。

那个时候萨乌尔才三岁，得到了自己的第一把玩具扫帚作为生日礼物，已经加入拉文克劳魁地奇队两年的托雷斯很自然地承担了教他骑扫帚这项工作。萨乌尔不是一个很喜欢回忆过去的人，但提到托雷斯，他总是很乐于去回忆从小到大两人相处的点滴。

他记得托雷斯教他如何召唤扫帚，玩具扫帚当然不能与托雷斯那把火弩箭相比，但当他伸出手，像模像样地说“起来”，它还是乖顺地跳到了自己手里。刚开始学习的时候，扫帚离地并不高，托雷斯站在地上扶着他的身体，教他如何保持平衡，萨乌尔记得自己的紧张，是托雷斯不厌其烦地对他说要放松，告诉他即便是摔下来也会立刻被接住。

整个斯莱特林都知道萨乌尔有极高的魁地奇天赋，但萨乌尔知道自己所谓的天赋离不开每个假期里都和托雷斯进行练习。

而如今，托雷斯的学生这一位置也不再是他的专属了。想到这里，萨乌尔抿抿唇，觉得自己的好心情失去了大半。不过没关系，等到毕业，他就能和托雷斯在同一支球队效力，他们会成为搭档，这个词想到就让萨乌尔感到躁动不已。

课程结束，托雷斯被学生们围着脱不开身，萨乌尔重新回到地面，先将自己的书包放进了更衣室的储物柜里。

好不容易等到要签名的学生们散去，托雷斯松了口气，虽然总听萨乌尔说学校里有很多人喜欢自己，但数量还是让托雷斯惊讶，他知道这之后会有某个学院的魁地奇训练，只希望自己不要占用他们的时间。

等到人群散去，萨乌尔才走到他身边，声音小得好像托雷斯只是一阵幻影，一不小心就会消失，“南多？”

托雷斯看向他，露出一个和萨乌尔记忆中分毫不差的笑容，年轻的斯莱特林克制着给他一个过于热情的拥抱的想法。托雷斯似乎并不在乎他们现在是学生和教授的关系，不应该过分亲密，他还是倾身给了萨乌尔一个拥抱，抚摸他的头发，“你好像比我上次见你的时候又长高了点。”他笑着说道。

萨乌尔现在比他还矮上一些，不过这个年纪的男生总是长得很快。“你没告诉我会来当教授。”萨乌尔说道，声音里带着半真半假的抱怨，“抱歉，这也是临时决定的。”他耸耸肩，“而且我想给你一个惊喜。”

“可是，你不是应该在准备联赛吗？”萨乌尔安静的眼神带着询问，托雷斯猜想他大概还不知道现在那些杂志上所写的内容，七年级的学生总是很忙，而自己也不准备给他提起，“之前的伤还需要修养。”他说道，这的确是他选择来到霍格沃茨的最重要的原因。

萨乌尔脸上露出了担忧与难过混合的表情，“很严重吗？”托雷斯揉了揉他的头发，“还好，不用担心。”他还想安慰萨乌尔几句，但不远处有穿着斯莱特林训练服的学生走过来，便拍了拍萨乌尔的肩膀，“好了，你也该去换衣服了，你的队友都已经来了。”

他刚准备转身，被萨乌尔拉住手臂，年轻的男生眼里闪烁着希冀，“你能留下来看我训练吗？”而他是从来不会拒绝萨乌尔的请求的。

全队都能看出来萨乌尔今天格外的兴奋，队友也很默契地给他展示自己的机会，托雷斯在场边安静地看着，萨乌尔的余光能看见他在注视着自己，这个认知让萨乌尔很兴奋，他看过许多次托雷斯在魁地奇球场的表现了，但这确是第一次托雷斯看见作为魁地奇球员的自己。

等他们结束了训练，托雷斯给他们提了两点建议之后便离开，“礼堂见。”他说道，眼睛却是看着萨乌尔。

在更衣室时队友碰了碰萨乌尔的胳膊，问道，“你告诉他卡尔德隆已经签下你了吗？”通常都是从霍格沃茨毕业之后才开始和球队接触，像萨乌尔这样尚未毕业便得到一纸合约的实在不多。他点点头，“已经告诉他了。”队友仔细观察着他的神色，“你看上一点都不兴奋。”

意料之中的事情，就算达成了目标也没有多少惊喜在里面。萨乌尔一直都很清楚自己要什么，他会成为职业魁地奇选手，会入选西班牙国家队，会和费尔南多.托雷斯成为魁地奇球场上的搭档。他是个有野心的人，他不仅要球场上与托雷斯并肩的位置，球场下也是。

校长在晚餐时宣布了托雷斯在这学期担任飞行课教授的决定，掌声和尖叫声几乎要掀翻礼堂的屋顶。萨乌尔敏锐地发现托雷斯的脸红了，也许是烛光下的视觉差，也许是因为害羞，萨乌尔认为是后者。

今天的餐桌话题注定是绕不开托雷斯，萨乌尔先是被调侃了见到托雷斯的时候有没有激动得晕过去，又被问是不是后悔自己现在不是一年级的学生。等他们终于放过了萨乌尔，又开始讨论托雷斯为什么在这个时候选择来到学校成为代课教授。

“他身体还没有恢复到可以参加比赛，所以就接受了学校的工作。”萨乌尔听着他们猜测着各种理由，忍不住插嘴道。周围安静了一会，“这当然是一方面。”他的朋友说道，又眨眨眼睛，“但你没看现在的报道吗，他和拉莫斯的事情可是头条。”

提到拉莫斯这个名字，萨乌尔本能地就觉得没有好事情，尤其是和托雷斯连在一起的时候。果然，旁边一个学生递给他一本杂志，封面上大写加粗的字体——同城死敌当家球星恋情曝光？

萨乌尔第一反应是对着杂志封面来一个四分五裂，但他忍住了，事实上，从他进霍格沃茨开始，平均每年至少会看到一次杂志八卦拉莫斯和托雷斯，如果那一年正好赶上世界杯，便是持续一个月的捕风捉影。

但这次似乎终于得到了确切的证据，报道里附上了照片，里面的人能够很明显看出是两位主角，他们的动作也的确是在亲吻。萨乌尔的朋友在旁边解释道，“现在满世界都是他们两个人的报道，据说托雷斯觉得每天都被记者堵着提问太烦了，所以来了霍格沃茨。”

如果这是一场战役，那毫无疑问，萨乌尔在开始之前就输了。

他依然在咀嚼嘴里的食物，家养小精灵特别提供的西班牙菜，但此刻他已经尝不出嘴里的味道了。他的室友为萨乌尔的沉默打圆场，将杂志还给了那个男生，“两边都还没有承认，现在下结论也太早了，也许只是借位呢，谁不知道拉莫斯最喜欢亲别人的脸。”

晚餐已经变得食不知味，萨乌尔看向教授席的托雷斯，他正在和旁边的草药学教授聊天，并不像是被绯闻所困。不过即便是萨乌尔敢说他很了解托雷斯，在感情的事情上也要画上一个问号，关于拉莫斯和托雷斯的关系，他知道得不比那些记者多多少。

萨乌尔相信如果自己铁了心想知道，托雷斯会告诉他真相，但他不敢。他见过托雷斯看向拉莫斯时候的目光，和他看任何人的时候都不一样，拉莫斯是特别而重要的，至于对托雷斯来说这个人有多特别多重要，萨乌尔不知道。

他第一次见到拉莫斯是在对角巷，那时候他刚拿到霍格沃茨的录取通知书，托雷斯已经毕业成了魁地奇联赛里最出色的追球手之一，正好赶上休息日，便带着萨乌尔从马德里到伦敦对角巷购买上学要用的东西。

从萨乌尔记事开始，就和托雷斯一家是邻居，在麻瓜社区里的两个巫师家庭，注定了他们的关系十分密切，十岁的年龄差也让两边父母放心地让他们待在一起，托雷斯已经懂事，知道要照顾好那时候年纪小小的萨乌尔。

对角巷的一切都让萨乌尔觉得新奇，托雷斯在旁边看着他的表情笑着说看到你就知道当年的自己是什么样子了。他们先去丽痕书店买了课本，托雷斯说他还有不少笔记可以留给萨乌尔当参考。

“所以，分院是什么样子？”萨乌尔问道，看着托雷斯将书本都收进背包里，他今天戴了帽子，但在书店里还是被粉丝认出来要了签名。“分院就是一个仪式，来决定你去哪个学院。”托雷斯看着萨乌尔紧张得皱在一起的小脸，安慰道，“不用担心，一点都不吓人。”

“那我也会去拉文克劳吗？”萨乌尔问道，他想和托雷斯去同一个学院。

很久以后萨乌尔才明白，这种看着对方的背影想要追上他、和他同行的心情并不仅仅是来自于一个弟弟对于哥哥的崇拜。

“我不知道，也许你身上还有别的品质，更适合其他的学院。”他戳了戳萨乌尔还带着婴儿肥的脸，“不过如果你进了拉文克劳，我会非常、非常开心。”托雷斯看着萨乌尔的侧脸，在心里感叹时间过得真快，就好像前天他还只是一个襁褓中的婴儿，昨天他已经能够骑着扫帚在花园里绕圈，今天他就要去霍格沃茨上学了。

然后他们去挑选了魔杖，装魔杖的纸盒在柜台上堆成了小山，仍然找不到合适的。萨乌尔求救般地看向托雷斯，后者安慰他，“不要着急，你一定会遇到一根合适的魔杖。”魔杖制作人在房间更深处翻找，萨乌尔走到托雷斯身边，“如果一直找不到怎么办。”托雷斯俯下身，手掌在他的肩膀上施加了一些力道，“你会找到的，只是需要一点时间。”

萨乌尔已经忘记自己接过的是第几根魔杖了，只知道自己将它握在手里的那一瞬间，有一股暖流从魔杖里透过他的皮肤在身体里流转。托雷斯在一旁发出小小的欢呼声，一束烟花在萨乌尔的魔杖尖绽放。魔杖选择巫师，萨乌尔遇见了属于自己的魔杖。

虽然托雷斯告诉他可以将盒子放在背包里，空间扩展咒让里面有庞大的空间，但萨乌尔坚持将它拿在手里。托雷斯理解那种心情，没有再多说，继续领着萨乌尔去购买东西。

等到他们将清单上的物品购买完，托雷斯想问萨乌尔想不想吃冰淇淋，回头却发现对方在橱窗前看着里面最新款的飞天扫帚走不动路。托雷斯走到他身边微微弯下腰，“喜欢？”萨乌尔点点头，“不过你现在还不能自己带扫帚去学校。”托雷斯说道，即便他知道萨乌尔有足够的天赋进入学院队。

萨乌尔的脸上难掩失落，而托雷斯从来都不喜欢他的脸上露出这样的神色，“等你入选学院队的时候，我相信你二年级就可以，我会送你一把飞天扫帚。”他许诺道，“现在，想不想吃冰淇淋？”

他们是在冰淇淋店遇见拉莫斯的，他们刚走进冰淇淋店，便听见身后传来一声南多，萨乌尔以为又是一名粉丝，却看见托雷斯嘴角噙着笑意飞快地转身，给了来者一个拥抱，“Sese！你怎么会在这里？”

萨乌尔从魁地奇周刊和托雷斯的描述中了解过这个被他称为“sese”的男人，他比托雷斯小两岁，是伯纳乌队的击球手，相比起两支球队的恶劣关系，托雷斯和拉莫斯的关系简直是另一个极端，亲密到有杂志说他们般配。

萨乌尔的笑容垮下去，尽力让自己忽略心底那层不适感，他还不太明白那种心情是什么，如果要形容的话，大概就是自己最珍视的东西被别人拿走的不爽与无法改变的无能为力。拉莫斯也看见了他，“你带了小朋友来吃冰淇淋。”他说道，“你好！”

“这是萨乌尔，我的弟弟，我带他来对角巷买霍格沃茨要用的东西。”萨乌尔的冷淡态度是托雷斯没有预料到的，他开口介绍萨乌尔，想要缓解有些尴尬的气氛。“我记得你没有弟弟啊。”拉莫斯说道，和托雷斯一起走到柜台前，手臂很自然地圈在他的腰上。

“我们是邻居，一起长大的。”托雷斯解释道，转头问萨乌尔，“想吃什么口味？”萨乌尔刚说完自己想吃巧克力冰淇淋，拉莫斯便很顺畅地对着老板说道，“一份巧克力冰淇淋，两份开心果冰淇淋，一份要淋巧克力酱。”托雷斯没有对拉莫斯的选择提出任何异议，当老板将三份冰淇淋放在柜台上，萨乌尔看见托雷斯拿了有巧克力酱的那份。他从来不知道托雷斯吃冰淇淋的时候喜欢添上一勺巧克力酱，而显然拉莫斯对这件事非常清楚，这让他的心情更差了。

但拉莫斯丝毫没有察觉到萨乌尔对自己的漠视，兴致勃勃地给萨乌尔讲起霍格沃茨，“分院仪式最有趣了，你们要经过一系列的挑战，最后根据这个结果来确定会去哪个学院。”讲到这里的时候，托雷斯忍不住踩了他一脚，“别乱说sese，你和我都知道分院仪式是什么过程。”他转过头对萨乌尔说道，“别听他的，一点都不吓人。”

“南多，你毁掉了给新生讲霍格沃茨最大的乐趣！”托雷斯在桌底下又踢了他一脚，“我实在是看不出有什么乐趣，你只会让他更担心。”而分院仪式根本就没有什么可担心的，只需要坐在凳子上，把一顶历史悠久的帽子戴在脑袋上。

拉莫斯耸耸肩，“算了，他是你弟弟，我理解你的心情。”说完他的勺子飞快地从托雷斯的碗里挖走一团冰淇淋，“我们是一样的口味！”托雷斯不满道，“你的淋了巧克力酱。”拉莫斯理直气壮地说道，托雷斯嘴上说懒得理你，但萨乌尔发现他并没有更多的动作了，在拉莫斯再一次伸出勺子的时候，还将碗朝着他的方向推了推。

他在这两人之间根本插不上话，尽管他们聊的都是霍格沃茨和魁地奇这些萨乌尔一直都很感兴趣的话题，但萨乌尔一句也没有听进去。

最后一站是宠物店，托雷斯说要给萨乌尔买一件开学礼物。他们在店里挑选了许久，拉莫斯对那些颜色鲜艳的宠物很感兴趣，甚至想要买下其中一只，被托雷斯一句“我觉得它可能会吓到你养的马”而阻止了。

最后托雷斯还是挑选了一只实用的猫头鹰，“你随时都可以给我写信，”他告诉萨乌尔，“就和以前一样，你可以告诉我任何事。”

拉莫斯在旁边感叹，“Nino你真是一个好哥哥。”常有球迷会这样称呼托雷斯，但这还是第一次萨乌尔听见他身边的人这样叫他，托雷斯也并不介意这个球迷给他的昵称，“我以为我们在霍格沃茨的七年时间已经能够让你明白我是一个好哥哥了，毕竟我指导了你这么多次的论文。”他将拉莫斯作为一个反面例子给萨乌尔说道，“你如果想要成为一个优秀的魁地奇球员，没有问题，我完全支持你，但像他这样，”他指了指拉莫斯，“用逃课糖翘课去练习魁地奇，我建议你不要做。”

“在小朋友面前给我留点面子！”拉莫斯说道，说完拉近了和托雷斯之间的距离，压低了声音，“而且我从来没把你当哥哥。”

他们以为萨乌尔没有听见这句话，但他听见了。

 

“所以，你们在一起了？”在去找托雷斯的路上，萨乌尔回忆了他们的第一次见面，现在想起来，那时候的他们已经在一起了，是自己眼睛瞎才没有看出来。托雷斯因为这句没头没尾的话叹了口气，“我就知道你迟早会知道的。”

他看上去很平静，萨乌尔发现年龄越大他越来越看不懂托雷斯了，而这种感觉让他焦躁。“不用理会那些报道，你专心你自己的事情就好。”他脱去长袍放在衣架上，又笑道，“卡尔德隆已经和你签约了对吗，等你一毕业就能加入球队，太好了。”萨乌尔给了他一个勉强的微笑，托雷斯发现了他的心不在焉，走到他面前，像他每次给萨乌尔讲道理的时候那样，手掌落在萨乌尔的肩上，“你相信我，对吗？”

萨乌尔点点头，觉得自己几乎要溺毙在托雷斯的眸子里，“那就忘了那些没意义的报道，你有更重要的事情要去操心。”

等萨乌尔和托雷斯说了晚安，离开他的房间回到斯莱特林的公共休息室里，他才想起来，对于自己的那个问题，托雷斯并没有给出答案。

谁也不知道拉莫斯和托雷斯有没有在一起，除了他们自己。


	2. 我从你的眼里看见他

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 毕业了。

[2]

毕业那天是再普通不过的一天，只是天气没有前几日的阴雨绵绵，阳光晃得人几乎睁不开眼睛。早上起床的时候萨乌尔的室友在感叹，这是最后一次穿上绣了院徽的长袍了。今天的长袍有所不同，除了斯莱特林的院徽，旁边还有一枚新绣上去的霍格沃茨校徽，让萨乌尔想起刚来到霍格沃茨还没有分院的时候，长袍上便是这样一枚校徽。  
他收到的录取通知书还被好好放在家里的书柜里，萨乌尔记得七年前只有十一岁的自己，每天都要去看看它，来确定自己的确是被霍格沃茨录取了，尽管那个时候托雷斯已经毕业，因为繁忙的赛程甚至没有机会和萨乌尔一起庆祝，只是让猫头鹰送来了一封祝贺他的手信。  
唯一能够安慰萨乌尔此时对于离校的不舍心情的，是托雷斯虽然没能参加他的入校仪式，却能以代理飞行课教授的身份坐在席上参加他的毕业典礼。想到这一点，萨乌尔的唇角勾起一个笑容，利落地换好衣服。  
结伴离开寝室时他们还在讨论离校之后的工作问题，已经成为卡尔德隆魁地奇俱乐部的新成员的萨乌尔在这个时刻选择了闭嘴。斯莱特林的公共休息室因为一年一度的毕业日也少了些阴森气氛，银色和绿色的丝带挂成毕业快乐的字样，同色的气球飘来飘去。  
吃早餐时有大批的猫头鹰带着信件涌进礼堂，坐在萨乌尔对面的室友收到了今天的报纸，魁地奇世界杯将近，几乎每日的头条都是魁地奇相关的内容。西班牙国家队的集训即将开始，托雷斯选择和萨乌尔同日离开，下了火车直接通过火车站里的壁炉去到国家队的集训点。  
自从在杂志上看到托雷斯和拉莫斯的绯闻之后，萨乌尔便没有再碰过各种报道，但即便如此，他也知道那些媒体对于托雷斯没有第一时间与球队进行集训颇有微词。甚至还有的记者捕风捉影的写到托雷斯与拉莫斯大吵了一架，才使得前者延长了在霍格沃茨的代职时间。  
对于这些流转的闲谈，萨乌尔只想翻一个白眼，他再清楚不过托雷斯为什么一定要延迟几天回归国家队，哪有这么多想象里的恩怨情仇，只不过是为了亲眼见证自己毕业罢了。  
托雷斯收到国家队里的信件时，正和萨乌尔拿着刚从厨房里讨来的水果挞坐在湖边晒太阳。自己当时在和南多聊什么，萨乌尔看着眼前的麦片回忆着，当时托雷斯正在叮嘱他，即便是现在已经有了工作，对待考试还是不能马虎。  
“如果你成绩很糟糕，原本想让你首发，都决定先把你按在板凳上。”托雷斯这样说道，萨乌尔虽然成绩不算差，听到这句话还是吓得一张脸煞白，和托雷斯对视了几秒，最后还是对方先笑起来。“南多，现在就开始吓唬我不太好吧。”萨乌尔说道，摸了摸自己刚才陡然加速跳动的小心脏。  
“抱歉，可是你紧张起来的样子，还是和小时候一样可爱。”他说着伸手捏了捏萨乌尔的脸，和小男孩圆润光滑的脸蛋不同，现在的萨乌尔已经有了青年人的棱角，浅浅的胡茬让托雷斯无意间蹭到的手指痒痒的。“不过你已经长大了，我还记得自己毕业时候的场景，如今你也要毕业了。”  
“时间真是过得太快了。”托雷斯感叹道，萨乌尔看着他被风吹起来的金发，按捺住帮他将发丝别在耳后的冲动，时间过得一点都不快，他在心里说道，你比我多走了十年的时间，除非我有一个时间转换器，否则怎么都追不上你。  
猫头鹰就是在这时候飞过来的，萨乌尔记得很清楚，雪白的猫头鹰，尾部的羽毛上有黑色的圆点，在周围学生们惊讶的目光里径直飞向托雷斯，后者倒是毫不意外，“啊，时间也差不多了。”  
窒息感在托雷斯从猫头鹰的腿上取下信件，展开阅读的时候一点点漫上萨乌尔的身体，“是国家队的信件？”他故作轻松地说道，无暇去顾及自己的声音听起来有多不自然，“王牌追球手该回去参加集训了。”  
托雷斯用魔杖消去信上的字迹，就着这张纸在上面写回信，“是该回去了。”说着他抬头看着萨乌尔，年轻的斯莱特林脸上笑容消失得彻彻底底，却又竭力想让自己表现出他完全理解和接受的样子。“但还不是现在。”托雷斯说道，不等萨乌尔发出疑问，他便继续说道，“我如果现在就走了，怎么看到你的毕业典礼呢。”  
萨乌尔又听见了自己的心跳声，却不是因为紧张，而是不敢置信与欢喜。  
而这个决定让托雷斯承受了更多的指责与揣测，萨乌尔曾经想要道歉，但还没有说出口，托雷斯便已经从他的神色里猜到了他要说什么，“我知道你想说什么，但这和你没有关系，更何况我的队友们也并不介意，等你成了职业选手就知道，报道里的内容是最不值得去关注的。”  
礼堂里响起的小小欢呼让萨乌尔知道是托雷斯来了，他从自己的回忆里抽身，看着坐上教授席的托雷斯，被那样一双含笑的眼睛注视着，萨乌尔感觉自己的耳廓开始发热。时至今日，他依然会偶尔因为托雷斯的笑容感到羞涩，在这一点上，他实在是太懂得那些为托雷斯而疯狂的女生了。

“恭喜你们从霍格沃茨毕业！”当校长的这句话回荡在礼堂时，萨乌尔在一片喜悦的嘈杂声里一边鼓掌一边眨眼睛试图阻止自己落个不停的眼泪，绿色和银色的亮粉自头顶落下，萨乌尔不知道自己身上沾了多少，也不知道自己抹眼泪的动作让自己的脸变得多滑稽，此刻他只知道自己毕业了，要离开生活了七年的霍格沃茨。  
他下意识地越过欢呼的人群去寻找托雷斯，他的邻居他的兄长他的暗恋对象对着他竖起大拇指，萨乌尔透过因为泪水而变得模糊的视线里努力分辨托雷斯的嘴型，“你很棒。”对方这样说道。萨乌尔也回给他一个笑容，室友从一旁搂住他的脖子，大声说道，“你这样子丑死了！”话音还没落，便尝到了眼泪的味道。  
离校之前萨乌尔被室友们逼着挨个签名，“等你成了大球星，我就能拿着这个签名炫耀了。”他的室友们这样说道，然后一起在相框里留下傻乎乎的笑容和动作。  
“不太容易吧。”与朋友们告别，推着箱子走进9¾车站的中转站时托雷斯说道，萨乌尔闷闷地回了一声嗯，“不过还好，我们都要去看世界杯，那时候还可以见面。”国别不同，注定了他和朋友们的相聚机会不会太多，“而且他们也说了，有机会会来西班牙看我的比赛。”托雷斯微笑着点头，“你会在卡尔德隆变得万众瞩目。”说着他揉乱了萨乌尔的头发。  
第二天报纸里的照片便有了托雷斯和国家队成员们一起训练的身影，萨乌尔私心希望他能休息一天，但也知道国家队能允许托雷斯因为私事而晚去报道几天已经是极限了。  
不知道是镜头偏爱还是媒体喜欢将两人凑在一起，但凡有托雷斯的镜头里，离得最近的一定是拉莫斯，两人也完全不像是被绯闻缠身的样子，照样是有说有笑，分组训练时成了对手，也是一脸和平时比赛一样的认真。  
萨乌尔并不讨厌拉莫斯，相反，他很尊敬这位优秀的魁地奇球员，虽然有的时候对他过于凶悍的球风不敢苟同，但话说回来，他是一个击球手，性质里原本就要更暴力一些。但他和托雷斯的关系让萨乌尔对他的态度和心情都矛盾到了极点。  
他还记得自己在霍格沃茨的时候，每次卡尔德隆和伯纳乌比赛都要提心吊胆，生怕拉莫斯在球场上伤到托雷斯，这也是发生过的事情。萨乌尔在写信关心了托雷斯的伤情之后忍不住在信里抱怨拉莫斯太过分了，亏他还口口声声称自己和费尔南多是多年好朋友。  
托雷斯回复了他什么呢，托雷斯告诉他自己的伤没事，在队医的治疗下已经恢复了，让他不用担心。末了还写到：塞尔吉奥在赛后已经向我道歉了，我也接受了。这是比赛，是他的责任，所以不必责怪他。你之前也见过他，私下里他是一个很有趣的人，和我关系也很好。你以后也会明白，和他成为队友很幸运。  
当你还在奋力追赶一个人的背影时，却发现他的身边早已经有了一个人，他们志同道合，他们同样优秀，他们即便是有分歧也能很快和好，他们一同为国争光创造历史。你怎么会甘心，怎么不觉得难过。

和普通球迷不同，萨乌尔这样今年毕业加入俱乐部的职业魁地奇新人，是可以去集训地点观摩国家队成员训练的。虽然可以说是托雷斯的头号迷弟，但萨乌尔看托雷斯比赛的机会却并不多，球队比赛的时候他在上学，等他放假了，球队也到了休息期，时间总是恰好错过。  
与认真训练时托雷斯相比，萨乌尔才意识到曾经陪着自己练习的托雷斯不知道收敛了多少实力，才能在锻炼自己的同时，又保证自己的自尊心不被打击得太惨。  
今天的训练托雷斯和拉莫斯分在了一组，托雷斯负责与其余两个追球手配合得分，拉莫斯负责扫清托雷斯身前身后的障碍。萨乌尔注意到他们在球场上会有短暂的眼神交流，很短的一瞬，但他的确是看见了，那是多少年共同比赛才能养成的默契，千言万语的想法通过一个眼神交流。  
最终托雷斯这一组获得了分组对抗赛的胜利，萨乌尔看见他们与队友一起欢呼庆祝，托雷斯与他的队友们碰拳，唯独到了拉莫斯的时候，并没有选择这样简单的方式。两把扫把间距很短地平行飞着，方便坐在上面的拉莫斯给托雷斯一个结结实实的拥抱，拥抱完还不忘在托雷斯的侧脸上亲一口。  
萨乌尔听见身边的人说他们关系真好，也有揶揄的声音说他们不会真的在谈恋爱吧，类似的闲谈让他觉得腻烦，而真正让他烦躁却又同时让他的心一寸寸凉下去的是托雷斯的眼神。他了解这样的眼神，那是此时此刻我的眼里只容得下你的眼神。  
他不知道托雷斯到底有没有和拉莫斯在一起，但在托雷斯的眼里他能看见，塞尔吉奥.拉莫斯这个人对于费尔南多.托雷斯有不一样的意义。

我能从你的眼里看见，你的眼里只有他。  
如果你回头便能看见，我的眼里只有你。


	3. 我从你的眼里看见他

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 毕业了。

[2]

毕业那天是再普通不过的一天，只是天气没有前几日的阴雨绵绵，阳光晃得人几乎睁不开眼睛。早上起床的时候萨乌尔的室友在感叹，这是最后一次穿上绣了院徽的长袍了。今天的长袍有所不同，除了斯莱特林的院徽，旁边还有一枚新绣上去的霍格沃茨校徽，让萨乌尔想起刚来到霍格沃茨还没有分院的时候，长袍上便是这样一枚校徽。  
他收到的录取通知书还被好好放在家里的书柜里，萨乌尔记得七年前只有十一岁的自己，每天都要去看看它，来确定自己的确是被霍格沃茨录取了，尽管那个时候托雷斯已经毕业，因为繁忙的赛程甚至没有机会和萨乌尔一起庆祝，只是让猫头鹰送来了一封祝贺他的手信。  
唯一能够安慰萨乌尔此时对于离校的不舍心情的，是托雷斯虽然没能参加他的入校仪式，却能以代理飞行课教授的身份坐在席上参加他的毕业典礼。想到这一点，萨乌尔的唇角勾起一个笑容，利落地换好衣服。  
结伴离开寝室时他们还在讨论离校之后的工作问题，已经成为卡尔德隆魁地奇俱乐部的新成员的萨乌尔在这个时刻选择了闭嘴。斯莱特林的公共休息室因为一年一度的毕业日也少了些阴森气氛，银色和绿色的丝带挂成毕业快乐的字样，同色的气球飘来飘去。  
吃早餐时有大批的猫头鹰带着信件涌进礼堂，坐在萨乌尔对面的室友收到了今天的报纸，魁地奇世界杯将近，几乎每日的头条都是魁地奇相关的内容。西班牙国家队的集训即将开始，托雷斯选择和萨乌尔同日离开，下了火车直接通过火车站里的壁炉去到国家队的集训点。  
自从在杂志上看到托雷斯和拉莫斯的绯闻之后，萨乌尔便没有再碰过各种报道，但即便如此，他也知道那些媒体对于托雷斯没有第一时间与球队进行集训颇有微词。甚至还有的记者捕风捉影的写到托雷斯与拉莫斯大吵了一架，才使得前者延长了在霍格沃茨的代职时间。  
对于这些流转的闲谈，萨乌尔只想翻一个白眼，他再清楚不过托雷斯为什么一定要延迟几天回归国家队，哪有这么多想象里的恩怨情仇，只不过是为了亲眼见证自己毕业罢了。  
托雷斯收到国家队里的信件时，正和萨乌尔拿着刚从厨房里讨来的水果挞坐在湖边晒太阳。自己当时在和南多聊什么，萨乌尔看着眼前的麦片回忆着，当时托雷斯正在叮嘱他，即便是现在已经有了工作，对待考试还是不能马虎。  
“如果你成绩很糟糕，原本想让你首发，都决定先把你按在板凳上。”托雷斯这样说道，萨乌尔虽然成绩不算差，听到这句话还是吓得一张脸煞白，和托雷斯对视了几秒，最后还是对方先笑起来。“南多，现在就开始吓唬我不太好吧。”萨乌尔说道，摸了摸自己刚才陡然加速跳动的小心脏。  
“抱歉，可是你紧张起来的样子，还是和小时候一样可爱。”他说着伸手捏了捏萨乌尔的脸，和小男孩圆润光滑的脸蛋不同，现在的萨乌尔已经有了青年人的棱角，浅浅的胡茬让托雷斯无意间蹭到的手指痒痒的。“不过你已经长大了，我还记得自己毕业时候的场景，如今你也要毕业了。”  
“时间真是过得太快了。”托雷斯感叹道，萨乌尔看着他被风吹起来的金发，按捺住帮他将发丝别在耳后的冲动，时间过得一点都不快，他在心里说道，你比我多走了十年的时间，除非我有一个时间转换器，否则怎么都追不上你。  
猫头鹰就是在这时候飞过来的，萨乌尔记得很清楚，雪白的猫头鹰，尾部的羽毛上有黑色的圆点，在周围学生们惊讶的目光里径直飞向托雷斯，后者倒是毫不意外，“啊，时间也差不多了。”  
窒息感在托雷斯从猫头鹰的腿上取下信件，展开阅读的时候一点点漫上萨乌尔的身体，“是国家队的信件？”他故作轻松地说道，无暇去顾及自己的声音听起来有多不自然，“王牌追球手该回去参加集训了。”  
托雷斯用魔杖消去信上的字迹，就着这张纸在上面写回信，“是该回去了。”说着他抬头看着萨乌尔，年轻的斯莱特林脸上笑容消失得彻彻底底，却又竭力想让自己表现出他完全理解和接受的样子。“但还不是现在。”托雷斯说道，不等萨乌尔发出疑问，他便继续说道，“我如果现在就走了，怎么看到你的毕业典礼呢。”  
萨乌尔又听见了自己的心跳声，却不是因为紧张，而是不敢置信与欢喜。  
而这个决定让托雷斯承受了更多的指责与揣测，萨乌尔曾经想要道歉，但还没有说出口，托雷斯便已经从他的神色里猜到了他要说什么，“我知道你想说什么，但这和你没有关系，更何况我的队友们也并不介意，等你成了职业选手就知道，报道里的内容是最不值得去关注的。”  
礼堂里响起的小小欢呼让萨乌尔知道是托雷斯来了，他从自己的回忆里抽身，看着坐上教授席的托雷斯，被那样一双含笑的眼睛注视着，萨乌尔感觉自己的耳廓开始发热。时至今日，他依然会偶尔因为托雷斯的笑容感到羞涩，在这一点上，他实在是太懂得那些为托雷斯而疯狂的女生了。

“恭喜你们从霍格沃茨毕业！”当校长的这句话回荡在礼堂时，萨乌尔在一片喜悦的嘈杂声里一边鼓掌一边眨眼睛试图阻止自己落个不停的眼泪，绿色和银色的亮粉自头顶落下，萨乌尔不知道自己身上沾了多少，也不知道自己抹眼泪的动作让自己的脸变得多滑稽，此刻他只知道自己毕业了，要离开生活了七年的霍格沃茨。  
他下意识地越过欢呼的人群去寻找托雷斯，他的邻居他的兄长他的暗恋对象对着他竖起大拇指，萨乌尔透过因为泪水而变得模糊的视线里努力分辨托雷斯的嘴型，“你很棒。”对方这样说道。萨乌尔也回给他一个笑容，室友从一旁搂住他的脖子，大声说道，“你这样子丑死了！”话音还没落，便尝到了眼泪的味道。  
离校之前萨乌尔被室友们逼着挨个签名，“等你成了大球星，我就能拿着这个签名炫耀了。”他的室友们这样说道，然后一起在相框里留下傻乎乎的笑容和动作。  
“不太容易吧。”与朋友们告别，推着箱子走进9¾车站的中转站时托雷斯说道，萨乌尔闷闷地回了一声嗯，“不过还好，我们都要去看世界杯，那时候还可以见面。”国别不同，注定了他和朋友们的相聚机会不会太多，“而且他们也说了，有机会会来西班牙看我的比赛。”托雷斯微笑着点头，“你会在卡尔德隆变得万众瞩目。”说着他揉乱了萨乌尔的头发。  
第二天报纸里的照片便有了托雷斯和国家队成员们一起训练的身影，萨乌尔私心希望他能休息一天，但也知道国家队能允许托雷斯因为私事而晚去报道几天已经是极限了。  
不知道是镜头偏爱还是媒体喜欢将两人凑在一起，但凡有托雷斯的镜头里，离得最近的一定是拉莫斯，两人也完全不像是被绯闻缠身的样子，照样是有说有笑，分组训练时成了对手，也是一脸和平时比赛一样的认真。  
萨乌尔并不讨厌拉莫斯，相反，他很尊敬这位优秀的魁地奇球员，虽然有的时候对他过于凶悍的球风不敢苟同，但话说回来，他是一个击球手，性质里原本就要更暴力一些。但他和托雷斯的关系让萨乌尔对他的态度和心情都矛盾到了极点。  
他还记得自己在霍格沃茨的时候，每次卡尔德隆和伯纳乌比赛都要提心吊胆，生怕拉莫斯在球场上伤到托雷斯，这也是发生过的事情。萨乌尔在写信关心了托雷斯的伤情之后忍不住在信里抱怨拉莫斯太过分了，亏他还口口声声称自己和费尔南多是多年好朋友。  
托雷斯回复了他什么呢，托雷斯告诉他自己的伤没事，在队医的治疗下已经恢复了，让他不用担心。末了还写到：塞尔吉奥在赛后已经向我道歉了，我也接受了。这是比赛，是他的责任，所以不必责怪他。你之前也见过他，私下里他是一个很有趣的人，和我关系也很好。你以后也会明白，和他成为队友很幸运。  
当你还在奋力追赶一个人的背影时，却发现他的身边早已经有了一个人，他们志同道合，他们同样优秀，他们即便是有分歧也能很快和好，他们一同为国争光创造历史。你怎么会甘心，怎么不觉得难过。

和普通球迷不同，萨乌尔这样今年毕业加入俱乐部的职业魁地奇新人，是可以去集训地点观摩国家队成员训练的。虽然可以说是托雷斯的头号迷弟，但萨乌尔看托雷斯比赛的机会却并不多，球队比赛的时候他在上学，等他放假了，球队也到了休息期，时间总是恰好错过。  
与认真训练时托雷斯相比，萨乌尔才意识到曾经陪着自己练习的托雷斯不知道收敛了多少实力，才能在锻炼自己的同时，又保证自己的自尊心不被打击得太惨。  
今天的训练托雷斯和拉莫斯分在了一组，托雷斯负责与其余两个追球手配合得分，拉莫斯负责扫清托雷斯身前身后的障碍。萨乌尔注意到他们在球场上会有短暂的眼神交流，很短的一瞬，但他的确是看见了，那是多少年共同比赛才能养成的默契，千言万语的想法通过一个眼神交流。  
最终托雷斯这一组获得了分组对抗赛的胜利，萨乌尔看见他们与队友一起欢呼庆祝，托雷斯与他的队友们碰拳，唯独到了拉莫斯的时候，并没有选择这样简单的方式。两把扫把间距很短地平行飞着，方便坐在上面的拉莫斯给托雷斯一个结结实实的拥抱，拥抱完还不忘在托雷斯的侧脸上亲一口。  
萨乌尔听见身边的人说他们关系真好，也有揶揄的声音说他们不会真的在谈恋爱吧，类似的闲谈让他觉得腻烦，而真正让他烦躁却又同时让他的心一寸寸凉下去的是托雷斯的眼神。他了解这样的眼神，那是此时此刻我的眼里只容得下你的眼神。  
他不知道托雷斯到底有没有和拉莫斯在一起，但在托雷斯的眼里他能看见，塞尔吉奥.拉莫斯这个人对于费尔南多.托雷斯有不一样的意义。

我能从你的眼里看见，你的眼里只有他。  
如果你回头便能看见，我的眼里只有你。


End file.
